The Life of Rat
by romeosami7
Summary: Hope & ramen can't fill gap of love and when his heart yearned for affection, grey world of slum took him under his arms. Living with other slum rats, Naruto paves his path. He's not an ideal like Minato, nor a goof like Kushina, he's himself. Street teaches him the hardship of life and game of survival. WARNING inside. Strong & Mature Naruto. Mini Harem NarutoXOC No/minor bashing.


~**The** **Life** **of** **Rat**~

**Disclaimer**\- If I were to own naruto, he would have been a badass ninja with cool dialogues and skills. Kishimoto is responsible for real one.

**WARNING****: ****Smoking kills! Drinking &amp; drugs are curse of devil. Under no circumstance, you are to even consider these addictions. This story has strong language, swearing, violence, lemons and drug abuse. So minors, stay from here :) Have a nice read.**

**XXX**

Sight of his 14 year old surrogate grandson surrounded my bunch of young children, in a room full of smoke was perplexing for Sarutobi Hiruzen. On one hand, letting Naruto live on his own accord has granted him kinship of friends but on the other hand, he had pushed Naruto towards not so noble company.

"How many times have I told you to stay away from this? And why aren't you attending academy?" asked Hokage, snatching the pipe from blond. The small crowd disappeared soon when he made his presence flaring KI.

Naruto shrugs his shoulders coolly, "it's my medicine, old man. Kyuubi wouldn't let this weak stuff fuck me. As for academy, it's your decision to put me there, so why don't you go there yourself?"

"It's still unhealthy for a 14 year old to smoke weeds. I'm here to take you to academy. It's for your own good, Naruto-kun" said Hiruzen softly, showing Naruto his way out. He'd always dread for the day when Naruto was told of his Jinchuuriki status by orphanage in charge, killing him for treason has proven futile; arrow has been shot and results were not pleasing.

"You can smoke this pipe but I'm an underage! Why don't you just leave me alone and mind your own business?" grumbled Naruto, not liking the Hokage for poking nose in his affairs.

"It's my wife's gift, Naruto-kun. One day you will understand but marriage has to wait. Remember this, you are my business" half chided Hiruzen, earnings a curt not in return.

"Jinchuuriki and ninja shit. I understand" with his final words, they walked to academy. Iruka was taking his class when Sarutobi enters the classroom.

"Iruka, here's your troublemaker. Apologize to him, Naruto" Sarutobi said firmly, stopping Naruto on his tracks.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I'd never give you trouble and I promise to pass this year. I deem of punishment that you decide for me" Naruto gives a bow to Iruka, however sarcasm was well written over his face.

"I can't give you free pass but as your punishment, you would accompany Team Gai with their D-ranked missions tonight" replied Iruka, pointing towards barren desk for Naruto.

"Kay" waving hands, Naruto walks to his sacred seat, ignoring the bulging eyes of other students. Accustomed to loneliness, he embraced the grey world with open arms. Crying is for pussies and he had to become a man; there is no room for moping in life of survivor.

After finishing classes, Naruto was led to Team Gai by Iruka, "I'm going easy on you. Don't repeat the same mistake" to which, Naruto snorts before joining Guy &amp; company.

"Yosh, Naruto-kun! We are going to catch Tora-chan today! And then we'll train until our bodies are numb!" yelled Lee, his sensei doing the same.

Looking over his once orphan friend, Naruto asks "ne, Tonton-chan, how come you haven't killed them yet?"

"Stop calling me that, you lousy brat! They are my team and killing them would sentence me to lifetime prison!" snarled Tenten, they were separated when she was adopted by blacksmith, and 'maybe there he chose his escape with street rats.'

"You will always be my Tonton-chan!" announced Naruto, running away with Gai and Lee. The tales of demon cat Tora wasn't unheard by him.

20 minutes later- "How did you capture this satanic creature so quickly?" it was Neji this time, not able to hide his curiosity.

"You won't understand Tora-chan because all you see is, an angry cat running away from fire lord's wife. Your white eyes fail to see the truth" answered Naruto, walking towards Lee.

"You are lying! My eyes can see everything!" came an uncharacteristic reply from usually stoic Hyūga.

"I'm not wasting my time with an angry Hyūga princess. I've got my clone training to practice with Lee" Neji was seething with rage when Tenten giggled at princess remark, "Tonton-chan, why don't you take him to panda land of yours? Princess needs some rest too."

Her smile was replaced by scowl, "that's place for mediation and it helps in concentration!" but Naruto was gone with Lee and Guy, leaving her with Neji.

"So, you want to visit my training place?" but Hyūga scoffed at her, turning towards training dummies.

"I don't need your help!" Neji fires his jyuuken on piles of wooden blocks, Naruto's word acting as his fuel. Tenten sighed as she starts target practice away from furious Neji.

Looking over to older green clone, Naruto spoke "Gai-sensei, if I can't make clones in this year's test, I'll never become a ninja."

"I have solution for this, Naruto-kun. You will run with me and Lee every night and won't stop till 8AM! I'll blaze your sleeping youth and if I can't, I'll travel to Suna without clothes" yelled Gai, fist bumping in air.

"Yosh, Naruto-kun! We will join Gai-sensei in this! Let's fight!" Lee was over to Naruto, his kick lifting Naruto several foots in air.

"Fuck..." hoarsed Naruto, twisting his body in mid air to meet Lee's another kick. He was sent crashing to the ground. Dust empties the carter, leaving a sour Naruto.

"Stop! Did someone forget to tell you that in spar, both partners have to give consent before fighting!" said Naruto, fixing his dislocated jaw.

"Yosh! I shall make up for my mistake by doubling my efforts!" replied Lee enthusiastically, pacing towards his training partner.

Naruto sighs at this; some people weren't born to reason. Blocking his punch aimed for gut, Naruto falls on Lee, catching him with element of surprise.

**"Drunken Move!"** after achieving 45° of inclination, Naruto launches himself at Lee. The speedy mass of living projectile knocks the air out of Lee. "It's my new drunken style taijutsu" and Lee replied with his own...

**"Dynamic Entry!" **but Lee's furious kick was dodged by Naruto, who lazily bends forward, position himself below speeding Lee in the act and thus delivering a powerful head butt.

"Yosh, Naruto-kun. Your style is very youthful but my eternal flames will overpower you!" Gai decided to interfere before Lee could go berserk.

"Naruto-kun, where did you learn this youthful move?" asked a bewildered Gai, having never seen such careless yet effective battle stance.

"Drink and smoke to conquer this world. It's courtesy of my best friends" answered Naruto. When society discarded him, his only solace was getting lost and he wasn't ashamed to highlight things that helped in past; one can't evade luring darkness when there's no light on the other end.

Gai shakes his head disapprovingly, "it's unyouthful for you, Naruto-kun. For using these words, you have to run around Konoha until Lee gets tired of following you."

It was midnight when Naruto was carried to his apartment by Lee. Inside was well built architecture, ornamental plants and fine set of furniture. His 6 story apartment was cleaner than Hokage's office. Everything was placed rightly inside grey painted walls.

Lee was greeted by Naruto's room partner or so she introduced herself. "You can leave Naruto-kun here. I'll take care from him" said brunette woman, unlocking one of the chambers. At 30 and her short frame, her voice was soft and authoritative at the same time.

"Yosh, Keiko-san! Naruto-kun has been burning his fire of youth lately!" Lee throws Naruto on luxurious bed before taking his leave.

Keiko's blue eyes lingered on sleeping Naruto; his clothes tattered at places and his blood clots were fading. Taking off his ripped shirt, she spoke "if I were to die tomorrow, who will take care of this troublemaker?"

Naruto subconsciously gripped her hands, making her smile "can't let go of this old lady, can you?" A grimace look crosses her face when she remembered 'his' deal. Lighting up another cigarette, Keiko leaves Naruto alone but not before giving him a brief look.

**XXX**

**AUTHOR'S****NOTE****\- Pairing undecided and your suggestions are welcome.**

**Motto behind this story was to highlight lives of children who are forgotten by society. They adapt in their own way to meet daily needs, not every one of them is fortunate enough to evade darkness. We can only curse them but maybe a little hand can change our future.**

**I never intended to promote drug abuse and additions. They are bane of society and must be avoided at all cost. This idea popped after watching some back to back movies and I've next chapter in mind :)**

**Fav/follow/rev if you like this story. I'm more than happy to see critics too.**

**See you soon, until then, take care.**


End file.
